Is it love?
by Zerr
Summary: Paul gets injured after an encounter with Team Rocket. Dawn is also lost with her pokemon with her. What will happen? Ikarishipping in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Fic 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and any of its characters.

"Torterra Leaf Storm." The Continent pokemon did as his trainer asked as the tree on the large pokemon's back started glowing a chuckle was heard from across the field.

"I've already beaten all you're pokemon do you think this one will be any different?" The trainer announced. Paul gave the other trainer a glare, it was true he had beaten all of his pokemon with ease he was really strong.

"Infernape Fire Spin." The pokemon obeyed using the move it easily burnt through Torterras Leaf Storm before hitting Torterra. The continent pokemon winced the move showed some serious effect Infernape stood there unscathed waiting for it's owners next instruction.

"Come on, your stronger than this." Torterra looked to his trainer. "Now Giga drain." Torterra used Giga Drain almost instantly after it's trainer had announced it. "Infernape dodge." The foes Infernape easily dodged the pokemon being a lot quicker than Torterra. "Now Flame Wheel." Infernape used the move scoring a direct hit on Torterra. Paul groaned as his pokemon collapsed to the ground. "Come on get up." Paul shouted Torterra tried to get up but was too tired soon collapsing like Paul's other pokemon had. "Hm, I guess I win." Paul returned his pokemon "Yeah." He stuffed his hands in his pockets before walking off.

"Useless pokemon, I'll need to train a lot more." Muttering to himself he was filled with anger why must he have such rubbish pokemon? He was sure he heard a noise behind him, it was a rustling noise, like someone was watching him. "Who's there?" He stopped, looking around, nothing. "Must be my imagination." A bit more cautious he looked around wary that whatever it was would attack. There was a huge crash as he fell down a hole injuring himself a great deal. Laughing came from above three figures appeared looking down the hole.

"Got you now... Hey you're not the twerp." Paul looked up at the red haired woman, aren't they the people that follow that trainer? Another voice came is was the sound of a man "Jessie are you sure the twerps were walking this way I mean they did say they were stopping of at a pokemon centre." Jessie glared at her friend before remembering

"Oh yes I remember, James why didn't you tell me before?" James gave a shrug

"You seemed so determined that I didn't want to disturb you in your thinking." Jessie sighed. "Well where are they then." A talking Meowth looked at its two friends.

"They must be at the Pokemon centre." James stated before looking down at Paul. "What are we going to do with him?" The other two looked down at Paul

"Let's just leave him here we have more important things to do." Paul glared at them

"Who are you guys?" Jessie scowled

"We're Team Rocket you insolent brat the greatest ever." Paul gave a solemn look up to them.

"Never heard of you." Jessie smiled.

"Well you will when the Sinnoh region is taken over by Team Rocket like all the other regions, lets get going we have a Pikachu to catch." James and Meowth looked to each other before nodding.

"Right!" They both said in unison. Paul sighed they were actually going to leave them great. He had no pokemon either how was he going to get out of this? Standing up he winced in pain his leg was sore must have been from the fall. The hole was quite rough edged so maybe he could climb out. Grabbing on to a rock he managed to swing himself up. It took him a few turns before he managed to escape the hole, his leg didn't help at all. He limped off to find the Pokemon Centre that weird Team Rocket had been talking about.

* * *

Paul gasped in pain as he limped through the forest, Why was it so painful? Looking down at his leg he noticed his trousers were a bit darker than they should be. He must be bleeding. Tearing off his trouser leg he noticed the cut it was quite deep and extremely painful. He was getting really tired now he could hardly walk. Taking a seat he groaned in pain, what would happen to him?

* * *

Dawn sighed looking around "Great why did I have to get lost again?" She had been lost for around about half an hour now. Piplup looked up to it's trainer "Pip-lup." Dawn glared at the pokemon

"Oh come on how's it my fault? You're the one that said Ash and Brock were this way Mr Navigator."

"Pip pip lup piplup pip." Dawn scowled

"Well I didn't mean to get lost from Ash and Brock they're too fast, they should learn to slow down." That ended the argument, both pokemon and trainer sat down. Piplup's stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry." Dawn grinned. Suddenly clutching her growling stomach.

"I guess I am too." Piplup nodded looking around for any sign of food. Bringing out her pokeballs she threw them up in the air.

"Come out everyone help find food." The pokemon nodded running off to help, all except Mamoswine who just lazed about on the grass. Dawn sighed knowing there was no point trying to get Mamoswine to listen to her. Looking around herself for food, the rest of the pokemon brought back handfuls of berries they could eat soon they came up with a reasonable sized pile. Mamoswine noticed the pile of berries and started eating quickly soon they were all gone and Mamoswine was back to sleep.

"Mamoswine." Dawn shouted at her pokemon who had just fallen back to sleep. She and her pokemon sat down all tired and hungry it was getting late.

"Aww man I wish Brock was here." The pokemon all agreed with her Dawn gave a smile to her pokemon.

"We better find a good place to rest, don't want to be wandering around in the dark." he pokemon nodded all deciding to help out. Dawn smiled glad the pokemon all wanted to help out. Returning Mamoswine to its pokeball they all started searching for a good resting place for the night.

**Ooh wonder what will happen? No-one really commented on my last fic so I would love more reviews, comments on how I can improve. I'm horrible at grammar and that so please r and r. I'll add another chapter if I get 5 good reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters

Paul groaned in pain, how was he going to get out of this one, he had no idea how he was going to get out of this, standing up he looked around he had to get to shelter suddenly he noticed a cave it was quite close and looked easy to get to, limping quickly he managed to make it over to the cave without any trouble. Sitting down he could feel himself getting tired not knowing how much blood he had lost or how far he was from the nearest pokemon centre he rested his eyes exhausted from the wound.

Dawn sighed looking around for shelter it was getting really dark, she was nervous they would not find one in time.

"Bun Bun." Buneary came running up to her.

"What is it Buneary have you found something?" Buneary nodded hopping to the cave it found.

"Ah excellent a cave, hey guys Buneary found something." The pokemon came running to their trainer eagerly. Dawn made sure everyone was there before heading towards the cave.

"Hello anyone there?" Dawn looked into the cave making sure no-one was there before walking in. She noticed a figure lying down on the floor, it was Paul! His leg looked really painful.

"Paul, Paul wake up." She started shaking him trying to get him to wake.

"Huh, annoying girl what are you doing here?" He snapped looking up at her. Dawn glared at the trainer.

"Well excuse me, you shouldn't fall asleep not with a wound like that. It looks really painful." Paul raised an eyebrow.

"And why should you care?" Giving her a stare that she knew well. Dawn sighed looking at Paul.

"I'd wish you learn, I care because no one else would, what would happen if you died out here? Now please just relax but don't fall asleep, I've learned a few things from Brock." Paul looked at her his looks softened a bit. Dawn asked her pokemon to look for a plant that would help Paul's wound. Taking off her scarf she wrapped it around the wound applying pressure.

"It's not a bandage but it should do for the night." She smiled at her handiwork before looking at Paul.

"You must have lost a lot of blood you look really white." Paul sighed looking at her.

"Why are you helping me?" Dawn looked at him a bit confused.

"I've done nothing to make you even think of being nice to me so why are you helping me?" Dawn smiled.

"Well I would never leave anyone injured alone it's just cruel, and I kind of know you so that makes it easier to talk to someone." Paul gave her a stare before looking down to the floor.

"Thank you." He muttered. Dawn looked shocked hearing them words from him, Paul the person no-one could understand this just made him a lot more confusing.

"You're welcome Paul." Smiling she checked on the bandage before lying down using her bag as a pillow.

* * *

"Argh." A searing pain woke him up shooting through his leg. He sat straight up gasping for breath. The pain soon subsided he looked to the girl next to him, Dawn, that was her name. She was fast asleep with her pokemon beside her, he gave a small very rare smile. Looking outside he noticed it was morning. Leaning against the wall he tried to stand up but it was no use his leg was in so much pain. Dawn soon woke up and looked at him.

"Paul, are you ok?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"No of course I'm not." He snapped instantly regretting it. Dawn glared at him angry

"Hey I just helped you, if you're not happy with that fine! I'll just go away then, we only needed shelter anyway." The pokemon woke up with Dawn's shouting Piplup decided to join in with the argument.

"Piplup pip piplup pip." The pokemon pointed a flipper at Paul. Dawn nodded

"Yeah he's a jerk you're right Piplup I shouldn't have decided to help him." She picked up her bag and headed towards the cave entrance. Paul watched her go deciding to himself that he did not really care if she left or not. She walked away with her pokemon following behind.

* * *

"Dawn hey Dawn." Ash called searching for his friend.

"Pika Pikachu." The mouse pokemon helped his trainer call on her, they had to give up the search last night due to how quickly it got dark. Brock sighed turning to his friend.

"She shouldn't be far, it's Dawn, we'll find her soon." Ash nodded.

"Just wish she didn't keep wandering off like this she could be lost or badly hurt." He brought out one of his pokeballs and smiled.

"Staraptor I choose you!." The bird pokemon appeared out of its pokeball waiting for an instruction from its trainer.

"Fly up into the air see if you can find Dawn." Staraptor took to the air heading to find her.

"Staraptor will make searching a lot quicker and easier from the skies." Brock nodded smiling

"Good idea Ash we'll keep up the search from the ground.

**Second chapter is up. I decided to let Paul and Dawn have a little argument, I mean come on Dawn would never be calm towards Paul like that. Please r and r, I'm ready to put up more chapters if necessary.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters, I wish I owned Paul though. :K

Chapter 3.

Dawn sighed, she knew Paul was a jerk and all but she couldn't just leave him, not in the pain he was in. She felt she needed to help him, if he did not want her help so what. It was not her fault that he got injured. Popup looked at its trainer.

"Piplup pip?" Dawn snapped out of her dream.

"Huh what? No its ok Piplup I'm fine, really." The pokemon disagreed.

"Piplup piplup pip." Dawn glared.

"I was not thinking about Paul, how dare you say I was!" Piplup ignored her

"Piplup pip lup." Dawn stopped arguing looking at her Pokemon.

"You want to help him too, even though he's a jerk?" The pokemon nodded.

"Why do you want to help him out though?" Piplup gave a smile.

"Piplup piplup pip." Dawn grinned

"You agree that he's a jerk but I'll need help to help him." Dawn gave a shrug smiling at Piplup.

"Thanks Piplup." Piplup gave a nod heading back into the direction of the cave.

* * *

Paul used the wall to support him lifting himself up he managed to stand up gradually. He gave a grin knowing he could do it and started walking. He got a few steps before groaning in pain, it was worse than he thought. Collapsing he leaned against the wall it was to painful to even try that Team what were there names again? It did not matter, how did he cut himself? Looking back to the wound he noticed the scarf. Why did she give it to him? He didn't like her or her friends she travelled with the breeder and the overenthusiastic trainer. Sighing he leaned back against the wall, she was rather nice to him though he was pretty mean to her. Arceus why did he have to snap at her if she was still here maybe he could have a better chance of getting out.

Dawn approached the cave, she was worried Paul might snap at her but she was not going to take no for an answer. She would help him out as much as possible. Walking into the cave mouth she noticed he had moved, probably trying to get out. Paul looking up at her a bit surprised she had came back.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were leaving?" He gave her a glare.

"Well sorry for wanting to help now come on stop being an idiot and let me help you up." Paul gave his usual reply a "hmph" before letting the girl help him. Piplup looked uneasily at Paul it wasn't that sure it wanted to help him not but if Dawn was helping him it might as well try. She managed to get him up standing before letting him lean on her.

"We got there eventually." Paul nodded taking in breath.

"Thanks." Dawn gave a smile before heading off into the forest with Paul.

Ash sighed "This is taking forever where could she be?" Brock nodded this was taking longer than he expected. Staraptor appeared landing in front of Ash.

"Staraptor." Ash grinned

"Staraptor has found her, thank you Staraptor show us where they are." Staraptor flew up in the air with Ash and Brock following.

Dawn smiled they had gone quite a bit from the cave without needing to stop. Paul was determined to show Dawn that he could keep going without needing to rest.

"Hey there she is Dawn." Ash noticed Dawn and ran up to her with Brock and Staraptor. Dawn gave them a smile.

"Hey guys, sorry I got lost again." Brock noticed Paul was in pain and walked over to him. Paul gave the two friends a glare what where they doing here? Well looking for the girl of course, this just made things a whole lot worse. Dawn helped Paul sit down before smiling.

"Well this will be much better now that we have you guys to help." Paul glared no way was he getting them to help him, Dawn was enough. Brock came over to him

"May I take a look at your leg." Paul wasn't so sure but he really had nothing against the breeder.

"Go ahead." Brock took Dawn's scarf off his leg before looking at it.

"That cut looks really deep, what happened?" Paul sighed

"I fell." He was not going to tell him the full story. Brock knew that would be all the information he would get. Taking out a first aid kit from the bag he wiped the wound clean before putting a bandage over it.

"That should be a lot better than a scarf, come on let's get you to the Pokemon Centre." Paul was to annoyed to argue but he let Ash and Brock help him while Dawn carried their stuff.

* * *

**Tada don't worry it's not nearly finished. I tried to make it as realistic as possible knowing Piplup wouldn't dream on helping out Paul. Please r & r I'm going to try to update daily if possible so keep reading the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Paul but sadly I don't own any of these characters *Sniffles*

Chapter 4:

It had been a few weeks since Dawn had left Paul at the Pokemon Centre. The group of three were now heading to Snowpoint City for Ash's next gym badge.

* * *

Dawn walked across the grass up ahead were the snowy mountains heading to Snowpoint City. Ash and Brock followed close behind their friend ready for the coldness that awaited them.

"Hey Brock, how far do you think it is to the next town?" Ash looked at his friend who brought out a map.

"We've not got long now." Brock smiled looking up ahead. Up ahead rooftops of the town could be seen. Ash grinned.

"Finally me and Pikachu need a good rest, don't we buddy?" As looked to the mouse pokemon on his shoulder.

"Pika." The pokemon replied looking to it's trainer.

* * *

Paul kept walking noticing the buildings he was nearly there. He had argued with the nurse that he was ok after a few days in bed. The nurse was not so sure but being the stubborn Paul he was the nurse let him go. He had his Pokemon healed and done a little bit of training so it was not all a waste. Darn pokemon, if they had not fainted in battle then he wouldn't be in this mess. Sighing he headed towards the town where he would be able to rest for the night, it was really rare that he'd normally stay long at a town but who knows he might find time for a bit of training.

* * *

Dawn looked through the window in the small shop eyeing all of the items there.

"Oh wow these accessories would look so cool, what to you think Piplup?" Dawn smiled looking to her partner.

"Piplup." The pokemon replied eagerly. Ash and Brock sighed knowing Dawn was in love with shopping it was hard to get to the pokemon centre with every single shop being looked at for about an hour a time. Ash groaned looking at his friend.

"Hey Dawn, think you could shop later I'm wanting to get my pokemon to the pokemon centre." Dawn smiled.

"Sure I suppose I am getting a bit carried away aren't I?" They both nodded continuing towards the poke centre.

"You three are lucky, we're really busy today but we have a few rooms available." Dawn smiled no way was she wanting to stay with a stranger.

"We might be a little short so maybe you will be sharing a room with another person if that is ok?" The group of three agreed it was ok since they were all together it wouldn't be so scary. Ash was the first to get to the room claiming a bed before the others. Dawn sighed.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" Ash laughed

"Good one Dawn." Brock sighed looking at his two friends before sitting down on a bed. Ash sat up smiling.

"Hey after dinner want to do some training." Dawn nodded in agreement.

"You bet I could use some training for my next contest and I could help you for your battle with Candice." Brock looked at the clock before getting up.

"Come on then or else we'll miss dinner all together." Ash quickly got up not wanting to miss one of his favourite times of the day.

"Come on then what are we waiting for lets go." He urged the out of the room quickly before slamming the door shut, at least his appetite has not changed. Brock laughed he had know Ash for a while so knew what he was like when he got hungry. Pikachu had developed the same traits as its trainer running down the hall after him. By the time they had got down Ash was already seated at a table waiting for them.

"Well someone's hungry." Dawn joked sitting down at the table.

"You bet I am starving, look at this place its crowded wonder if threes a contest or something." Dawn stood up.

"If there's a contest I'll be there." Ash grinned

"We'll be cheering you on right Bock?" Brock nodded knowing that Dawn would try her best in a concert. Dawn looked over to the desk and noticed Paul, he looked like nothing had happened to him like he was still Paul. Was he feeling better. She didn't want to ask knowing how stubborn he could be.

* * *

"Sorry we have no rooms left you will have to share if that's ok." Paul grabbed the key off Nurse Joy before walking up to his room. Great now he'd have to share with someone, he hated sharing. Unlocking the door to the room he noticed bags on the floor, they were already here. Taking up what looked to be the free bed he lay down, he was quite tired having little rest on his journey. Sitting up he looked around his room maybe he could find some other lodgings. Nah it wouldn't be worth his effort, he walked out the room maybe dinner would settle him down a bit, he was hungry.

* * *

**Ok a bit of a writers block chapter here. I'm so sorry for the late update but when I have writers block it kills my brain. So its been a few weeks are our couple feeling lovey or will Paul revert back to his usual self? Stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is getting really annoying, I do not own pokemon or any of the characters in this story -sites in corner crying-

Chapter 5

Paul sat down at the table glancing over to the group of friend over in the other table. They were her already, he must have gone a lot slower than he thought looking back to the menu he ordered some food before looking around.

* * *

Outside the Poke centre three figures stood looking in the window.

"This time we're right, look." Meowth pointed to Pikachu and the group of friends.

"Good going Meowth now whip us up a machine." Jessie looked to the cat pokemon who looked to the ground.

"Can't, we spent the last of our money on our last meal." James looked to his friends.

"Well don't you have a backup plan." Meowth glared at him

"Well don't look at me, I'm not the one who has the money, but I do have a little something for a rainy day. Let's get going." Jessie and James nodded.

"Right." They both replied in unison.

* * *

Dawn glanced over to Paul's table before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Hey guys, Paul is here shouldn't he still be in hospital?" Brock shook his head.

"Not in hospital but he certainly shouldn't be travelling." Ash shrugged.

"Who cares let him do what he wants if he thinks he's strong enough to carry on let him." Dawn glared at him

"Well he shouldn't do it, he will get seriously hurt one of these days and no-one will help him." Ash sighed

"So?" Dawn gave him another glare

"How can you be so heartless he's still a human being." Dawn snarled looking to her friend

"Well last time I checked he wasn't very nice to me or my pokemon so I don't see why I should care really." Dawn stormed off away from the table not looking back at her friends.

"Now you've done it, she's going to be like this all night now." Brock glared at him. Ash sighed

"So why should I care anyway? He's a jerk even Dawn knows that." Brock sighed taking another glance at Paul

"He looks fine, like nothing happened to him but he should still be in quite a lot of pain that wound was bad."

Paul glanced after the girl, an argument with her friends? Oh please, this is why he did not travel with anyone. Getting up he walked out of the dining hall, he had consumed quite a bit of food, now he needed to do some training. Walking out of the pokemon centre he noticed Dawn on the far end she looked really upset like she had been crying, why had she been crying? Her friends were not very good friends if they left her crying alone. Sticking his hands in his pockets he sighed walking to wards the woods to train.

* * *

Dawn wiped the tears from her eyes. Why was she crying? Ash could be annoying sometimes but why had she feelings for Paul. He was unkind to her and her friends and showed no amount of care for his pokemon only for strength. But she still had feelings for him she knew sometimes he could be kind as she had witnessed in the cave he showed some kindness there. Maybe he wasn't that bad she would just have to find it again. She had noticed Paul walk into the woods so she decided to follow him. She noticed he had stopped probably to train.

"Torterra and Elekid stand by for battle." He released his two pokemon from their pokeballs.

"I want you both to give everything you've got no weakness." He trained for a while using all of his pokemon against each other. Dawn thought his training style was strict and not right. Paul finished putting everyone in their pokeballs.

"Hope you enjoyed it." He sneered talking to Dawn

"How did you know I was here?" She came out of her hiding place looking to the ground. Paul grinned

"You're not very quiet are you? What were you wanting to find out, spying on me for your friend?" Dawn glared at him

"No! I'm not like that, I wanted to see how you trained that's all." Paul glared heading back towards the pokemon centre.

"Well there you go then." He smiled before walking back through the woods. Dawn blushed bright red, how did he find out? She must have been too loud, now he'll think I'm a stalker. Sighing she also headed back to the pokemon centre.

* * *

Ash groaned, he was starting to regret making Dawn upset now he'd have to make it up to her, were was she anyway? He had looked around the whole Poke centre twice or thrice, he could not find her anywhere. She'll come back later anyway, he headed towards their room. Brock had gone to find out more about this contest so he was alone. Ash headed back to his room with Pikachu. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey what are you doing here." He had noticed Paul almost instantly as soon as he stepped into the room.

"Don't say I'm sharing rooms with you and your friends?" Ash snarled

"I suppose you are." Great the person he would least like to share a room with he was sharing a room with. Dawn headed back to the room opening the door she noticed Ash and Pikachu were already there with Piplup and Paul. Oh great now he's going to say more about the stalker thing. Ash looked to her and smiled.

"Hey there you are Dawn, I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have said that." Dawn smiled

"Its ok Ash, I'm sorry too." Piplup jumped into her arms happily.

"What's he doing here?" She turned to Paul who was sitting on his bed quite comfortable.

"He has to share a room with us." Ash sat down on his bed before looking to the door.

"I'm going to find Brock, He'll be looking around to see about the contest." Ash hurried out the room before either of them could protest. Paul didn't bother looking at Dawn instead he turned away from her facing the wall beside his bed. Dawn sat down on her bed eyes looking at the floor.

"Paul?" Her voice was trembling slightly

"Hm?" Turning his head to face her

"I'm sorry for spying on you while you were training, it was wrong I know." Paul watched her for a few seconds before turning back to face the wall.

"Its ok I suppose, you did nothing to interrupt me and no harm was done so you're fine." He didn't bother to face her again. Dawn gave a secretive smile before lying down on her bed facing the ceiling. She wasn't sure how long it had been but she soon fell asleep.

"Dawn, Dawn." She was awoken to Ash looking at her with Pikachu on her bed smiling.

"Huh what?" Ash grinned Brock was sitting on his bed and Paul was on his.

"You were asleep when me and Brock came back, its 8:30am we better get some training done, there's a contest tomorrow if you're wanting to compete." Dawn looked at her Poetic watch he was right she slept all through the night not wakening up at all. Dawn yawned stretching up.

"I must have been really tired whew never done that before." Ash smiled.

"Me and Brock will be waiting for you to get ready in the canteen." Dawn nodded standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

**I tried to make it a bit longer than my other chapters, probably didn't work. Sorry for the late updates if anyone knows the cure for writers block tell me please. r & r please Paul is getting a bit kinder to Dawn and they share a room -dun dun dun!- not giving away anything ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In the previous chapters

Paul lay down on his bed facing the ceiling, why did Dawn bother hanging around with the trainer and breeder? She was probably learning rubbish techniques from them. Now if she travelled with him, wait what. Why would he want her travelling with him? She was a noisy, annoying girl with no brain. Now he was acting like a child. Why was he making such a big deal over her? Sighing he looked over to the window, maybe food would calm him down, he was feeling a bit hungry and after he could do some hard training to make his pokemon a lot better than they actually were. Getting up he headed towards the cafeteria quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

After about an hour Dawn was finally ready. Walking downstairs she noticed her friends. Ash grinned.

"Finally how long does it take to get ready?" Ash complained looking to Dawn.

"The contest will be starting in about 2 hours, do you want to go down and register." Brock looked at the leaflet he was holding. Dawn smiled to her friend.

"Yeah would not miss it for the world." Ash grinned.

"Me and Pikachu will put in a little more training for our next gym badge, right buddy?" The trainer rubbed the mouse pokemon's head.

"Pika pika." Pikachu replied cheerfully.

"That would be brilliant, and maybe we can go into town to look for new seals, and new outfits that would be brilliant." Ash and Brock sighed giving Dawn a glare before laughing.

Half an hour later the friends made their way to the contest hall while three figures watched them from afar. The red hair woman gave a grin before turning to her associates.

* * *

"So the twerpette is going to enter the contest, I knew she would do that while me the beautiful Jessalina will also enter obtaining another ribbon." James and Meowth gave a sigh.

"But Jessie, how are you going to win this contest when we have planned to capture Pikachu?" Jessie sighed turning to her friend.

"Yeah and how many times have our plans in capturing Pikachu failed? We have always tried the same plan and it has always ended up with us blasting off." The cat pokemon scowled worrying about his friends. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Just leave the planning to me, you two get to work distracting the twerps after the contest, I'll make up the plan from there." The two nodded

"Right." They said in unison before setting out their plan.

**I'm so sorry for the very short chapter, flaming writers block. There may be a fight between Ash and Paul in the next chapter -shifty eyes- With my papa dieing recently everything has went by in a blur. And for a special treat I might be adding a different story. Yey thank you for keeping checking on this I know how much of a pain long waits can be and again sowwy. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The chapters behind this one will tell you all about the disclaimer.

* * *

The next chapter which I forgot what it is for the time being

* * *

If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us. ~Herman Hesse

* * *

Paul was waiting for Dawn at the contest entrance, it was quite crowded so he was well hidden watching the group of friends he thought on how he was going to do this, confront them? Yeah he could use the trainer against her maybe that would help, she would probably show her true feelings towards him soon if he just twisted one tiny part he just needed to find the switch and her trainer friend seemed perfect for a tester. He made sure he was behind them keeping an eye on them all.

* * *

"So Dawn who are you gonna use for the contests?" Dawn looked at Ash and smiled.

"Well I will be using Piplup for the Appeal round we've been practising a lot, right Piplup?" The penguin pokemon put its arms to its sides and nodded.

"Pip-lup." Dawn gave a giggle.

"And I will be using Ambipom for the battle round." Ash smirked

"That sounds great, I'm sure you'll win." Brock gave a sigh

"I wouldn't be so sure, there are a lot of other good co-ordinators here that might be able to beat you Dawn." Dawn gave her friend a grin.

"We'll just need to do more training." Brock smiled that was just like Dawn always wanting first place.

"Hey look there's Paul." Dawn pointed out to her friends all of them noticing that Paul was at the entrance hall, he looked like he was waiting on someone. Ash glared.

"What's he doing here? I never knew he liked contests." Paul looked over to them with his usual cold glare and started walking over to them. Brock watched him curiously. Why was he coming over here?

"Heard you were competing in a contest." He was looking at Dawn who nodded.

"So what's it to do with you?" Ash defending Dawn challenging Paul.

"Well I was asking her not you, so but out of it." He kept calm watching as Ash got angry with him every word he said.

"Well why would she want to tell you? You haven't done anything nice to he recently." Ash was getting worked up over the situation. Dawn glared at him looking back to Paul.

"Yeah I am competing, why do you ask?" Paul gave a shrug ignoring Ash now.

"I was just wondering, thought I might decide to watch since I have a bit of free time on my hands." He leaned against a tree crossing his arms in front of his chest. Brock who had kept quiet all this time was still quite curious about why Paul was so interested in watching Dawn at the contest.

"I did not know you liked contests." Paul gave him a glance before giving another shrug.

"Never been to one before, might as well see what the fuss is about." Ash glared.

"I don't see why you should bother it might cut in with some precious training time." Paul gave him a cold stare.

"I don't recall asking you anything, what was your name again? It doesn't matter, what I do is my business not you're business." This really ticked Ash off Pikachu glared at Paul

"Pika-Pikachu." Ash nodded turning to his partner.

"Me and Pikachu want a battle right now Paul, right here." Finally, Paul was worried Ash might not ask.

"Why bother battling you we both know I'd win." Now to see how things would go as planned it was going to get tricky not knowing how Dawn would react but he would try his best to make sure she rooted for him. Dawn gave Ash a glare.

"What do you think you're doing Paul was just asking me a question and you have to start a fight." Yes it was working, she was not liking Ash at the moment more points for him.

"What? So you're defending him now. He insulted me!" Ash turned to Dawn clearly not getting how things had unfolded.

"Well you asked for it. Paul was not wanting to come up here for a fight, you just happen to take everything he says the wrong way." Excellent things were turning out much better than he had planned. Ash turned his glare back to Paul who had kept his straight face.

"Paul I would be happy for you to come to my contest, could I talk to you for a second, in private?" Paul nodded Ash's face reddened with jealousy what had he done to make her like him? Dawn walked over to a place where Ash and Brock could not hear them.

"Why did you ask to come to my contest?" Paul knew this was coming he had been expecting it.

"I wanted to see how you did, I've never been to a contest before, it might be, interesting." Dawn smiled giving him a wave.

"Ok just wondering see you there." She walked back to her friends giving Ash another glare. Brock gave a smile he was starting to see why Paul had walked over to Dawn, this would be good.

* * *

Paul smirked, he didn't get in a battle with Ash but he knew Dawn would pick his side now and stay in a mood with Ash for a while maybe he would confront them after the contest and really annoy Ash that would work if he had him alone. Giving a smirk he walked away a plan hatching in his mind.

* * *

**Well I thought it was good for being brain dead for a while. If any of you have any ideas for later on in the story feel free to mail me about it I would love some extra ideas. I'm wanting to put quotes in each chapter now, they help to give me ideas, more confrontation between Paul and Ash in the next chapter who will Dawn choose? Her friend or the cold-hearted Paul. I love reviews please feel free to add more if you have already.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of these characters

Love makes the wildest spirit tame,

and the tamest spirit wild....Alexis Delp.

Chapter 8

* * *

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the annual Silvertown contest" Marian gave a smile as the audience let out a huge cheer as the commentator appeared in front of them on the stage.

"I would like to welcome you all and all of our co-ordinatiors to a great event. Now let's introduce the judges. Our judges today are The pokemon contest director. Mr Contesta." Marian extended her arm towards the director who gave her a smile.

Thank you Marian I look forward to judging todays contest." He gave a slight nod as Marian continued.

"The president of the pokemon fan club Mr Sukizo." She looked to the other man who beamed towards the crowd.

"Silvertown's contest is going to be marvellous." His smile was still on his face as Marian continued.

"And of course Silvertown's very own Nurse Joy." She announced looking over to Joy.

"I look forward to watching all the amazing pokemon and their trainers." Nurse Joy gave a small smile Marian resumed speaking.

"Now lets get ready for the contestants." The contestants each appeared on the board there were quite a few of them.

"Hey look, there's Dawn." Ash pointed to Dawns place on the board.

Brock gave a nod "Indeed, she's up again a lot of familiar faces, hey there's Kenny." Brock pointed to Kenny's place on the board.

"Hey yeah, he'll have gotten better, Dawn should look out for him." Ash smirked knowing Dawn would not let a chance like this stop her. They had gotten good seats for the contests able to see all of the stage clearly. Paul was also watching the show but did not have a seat, he was waiting for Dawn, he needed to see her not even he knew why but it felt right. Dawn looked around she was so excited not only was she ready for this but Paul was going to be watching her, it was quite nerving waiting for her turn, looking around for any hint of Paul's presence. Paul let out a sigh now was his chance if he did not do this it would probably hurt him, walking into the area where the co-ordinators were seated Paul noticed her, her face showed lots of emotion, excitement, happiness a little hint of nervousness and a hint of sadness? Why was she sad? Paul walked up behind her giving a smirk.

"Dawn." His usual calm voice filled her ears she turned round faster than she had hoped staring into his eyes.

"Paul, you actually came." He voice trembled slightly.

Paul shrugged "I keep my promises you know." Dawn gave a small smile

"I thought you would have stayed away from me, I am of course a stupid girl." Her smile disappeared as soon as it came.

Paul was taken aback although you could never tell from his expressionless face. "You really think I would have left you after I said I would come?" Dawn gave a nod her face was showing a lot of sadness Paul felt bad, he had made her upset.

"I felt like I needed to come, I want to watch you in the contest I really do." Dawns smile returned she gave him a hug which reddened up his face a bit.

"Thank you Paul." The voice echoed over the stadium, Dawn let go of Paul.

"Well I better go now, I have a contest to win." Paul gave a rare smile as he headed out towards the stands.

"I'll be watching you." He soon disappeared and took a seat.

Another ribbon, it was hard going there were some really good co-ordinators there but her team managed to win. Ash gave a grin examining Dawns ribbon. "You earned it Dawn, You and your Pokemon were amazing."

Dawn smiled to her friend putting it in her case. "Thanks Ash, we're getting better all the time with training." Brock nodded.

"Keep it up and you're sure to win almost every contest you enter." Dawn nodded almost instantly noticing Paul. Smiling she ran over to him.

"So what did you think." Paul gave her a grin, looking over to Ash whose face had turned sour.

"You were good, I suppose, since you won that ribbon I don't understand contests that much so I can't really help you there." Dawn laughed.

"I'm just glad you came." She looked at him not noticing Ash storming over to their position and Brock trying to stop him.

"I'm going to get that Paul, what does he think he's doing?" His face was red with anger Brock was trying to calm him down.

"Ash p…"

"And another thing, I thought he didn't like concerts." He continued interrupting Brock.

"Bu…"

"I'm going to get him." Ash was nearly there Brock sighed there was no point in trying to talk him out of it.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Paul had noticed Ash coming over to them quite some time ago he was not worried at all.

"Paul what do you think you're doing?" Ash had reached them now Dawn smiled.

"Paul came to watch my contest like he said he would it was really nice of him to come." Dawn looked from her friend to Paul.

"I thought you didn't like contests." Ash started Paul rolled his eyes.

"Since knew Dawn was in it I thought I might come along and see what all the nonsense was about." Ash snarled Pikachu feeling his anger was also glaring at Paul.

"Why this concert, why not the previous ones?" Ash questioned trying to catch Paul out.

"Well me and Dawn only got to become friends recently, why are you so interested? Do you want me to stop seeing her or something?" Paul put an arm around Dawn making Ash even more angry.

"Why are you being an idiot Ash, Paul is being a lot nicer to me than you are, I don't see why I can't have him as a friend, it's my life isn't it I can do what I want." Ash was shocked, she was taking his side, Paul his rival.

"Right, Paul I challenge you to a battle, ready Pikachu?" Ash looked to the mouse pokemon who was angry that someone had upset his trainer.

"Pika Pika chu." The mouse pokemon Jumped off Ash's shoulder ready for battle.

"What so you want to battle for her. I will battle you to get you of my back but not for Dawn she is not a prize to be won from your silly little thoughts." He raised a poke ball up Dawn watched him Brock was beside her he had just got here after wondering what on Earth had gotten into Ash.

"Electabuzz standby for battle." The pokemon came out of its poke ball ready to obey its trainer

Dawn gave a smile "Wow Electabuzz against Pikachu, this always goes wrong doesn't it." She tuned to Brock who was nodding watching the two of them.

"This will be a 1 -1 battle, I want it over and done with as quick as possible ok." Paul was showing no emotion, this was a normal trainer battle to him, Ash showed a lot more emotion in his face, anger and jealousy had taken a huge part of his emotion while there was no trace of happiness.

"Pikachu quick attack." Ash had shouted the first command.

Paul sighed "Electabuzz doge and use Brick Break." Pikachu was too fast hitting Electabuzz easily. Dawn gave a small gasp a part of her wanted Ash to win but she was hoping Paul won over him.

"Good job Pikachu now Iron Tail." Pikachu's tail lit up.

"Electabuzz use Brick Break." Paul was unmoved by the hit Electabuzz seemed unhurt by it, easily fighting back with a powerful Brick Break against Pikachu's Iron Tail. They both rebounded each others attacks, it was obvious they were both equal in strength but Paul, being Paul thought his pokemon was stronger.

"Come on Paul." Dawn smiled before covering her mouth Brock gave her a glare before looking back to the battle. The battle was over when both pokemon fainted at the same time making it a draw.

"Pikachu, you did great buddy." Ash picked up his Pikachu who gave its trainer a weak smile. Paul returned Electabuzz to its Poke ball as if it was nothing. Dawn ran up to him and smiled.

"You did well there Paul I enjoyed watching you battle." Paul's face showed up a little redder than usual he gave her a rare smile.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Dawn gave him a hug Paul wrapped his arm around her giving Ash a triumphant grin.

* * *

**Do not kill me, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. -I must update quicker- Anyhoo hope you liked it, battle scenes are a pain to write with both Pikachu and Electabuzz being electric type Pokemon. As I said don't kill me. Next chapter will be fun to write, not giving away any secrets there. I the town Silvertown ok, sorry I did not know what else to name it.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

The patriot's blood is the seed of Freedom's tree.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters here

Chapter 9:

* * *

Storming out the room Paul threw his backpack on his back. A Draw with Ash, the trainer who he could beat with his eyes closed and he drew with Dawn looking. Stopping dead in his tracks the memory came back Dawn was cheering for him and not Ash, great now he had a fan girl. His face tinted red at the thought of Dawn. Of course he did like her she was the only one out of anyone really who had cheered him on, it felt, good. He would to some training and stay one more night, if he was to get to the next gym he'd better start of bright and early tomorrow. Heading towards the woods he was ready for a tough training routine that would take his mind off the days events, it had all gone by so fast and as quick as it had happened it had ended. Putting down his back he took out his Pokemon's poke-balls "Ok Guys, time for battle." The Pokemon appeared strong and ready to obey their trainer.

* * *

Dawn was on top of the world, she had just kissed Paul and he seemed all right with it. Her mind was swirling with thoughts and emotions she either didn't need or didn't care about. Walking into the Pokemon Centre she headed towards their room opening the door she noticed that Paul had took his bag and wasn't there. Her heart sank, he was probably out training knowing him he would be angry about the match with Ash and ready to prepare for another one. Looking out the window she sighed she decided to take a walk maybe that would clear her mind. Heading out the room again she locked the door and walked out the Pokemon Centre. Walking through the forest did calm her down she was able to allow the thoughts to flow through her mind without problem. Now that she noticed Ash had seemed pretty angry before he looked angry when challenging Paul. She sighed how was she supposed to stop either of them fighting each other if they just left without talking about it.

* * *

Sighing he looked up at the sky, why was he feeling his way about Dawn, she was his friend of course but choosing his rival over him what sort of person would do that he was her friend. "Pikachu"? The mouse Pokemon was worried about his trainer ever since the battle Ash had not been himself. "Its ok buddy I'm just thinking, Paul was showing off to Dawn right?" Pikachu gave a nod. "Well I was trying to show off to Dawn as well I suppose she is a good friend of mine along with Brock and everyone of you guys." Pikachu tilted it's head trying to understand what its trainer was on about. "I dunno its just I'm worried, what if Dawn goes off with Paul she seemed pretty happy with him more happy than she has ever been these last few weeks." Ash looked worried Pikachu nuzzled him happily. "Thanks buddy, now how bout we do some training we need to get ready if we want to battle Paul again and this time win." Pikachu jumped off its trainers shoulder sparks lit from its cheeks. "Pika Pika chu!" Ash punched the air excitedly bringing out some poke-balls "All right team come on out" He seemed a lot more happier than he had been making his Pokemon happy too ready to help their trainer out in whatever way they could.

* * *

Paul smirked his Pokemon were just fine it seems drawing to Ash had also angered them as well they were wanting to please their trainer. Paul groaned he had been thinking about Dawn for most of training it distracted him least to say and it seems his Pokemon had noticed during the training he had let his mind wander a few times causing him to not concentrate on his Pokemon or battling. Getting up he headed back to the Pokemon Centre it had gotten quite dark he had lost track of the time while he was out there at least he had got some well needed training in. The smell of food tempted him reminding him that he would need to get some supplies from the Pokemart later. He walked straight up to his room packing was more important than food he needed to get ready for travelling or else he would be rushing around in the morning. Sorting out his things he packed away the last item checking that he had everything potions to clothes.

* * *

Dawn headed towards her room dinner had been great that walk had made her hungry and what better way to cure that craving that a delicious hot meal. Opening the door she noticed Paul he looked like he was leaving. He gave her a glance and a smile noticing who it was. "Are you getting ready for tomorrow?" She sat down on her bed looking across at Paul. "Yeah I need to leave early if I want to get my next gym badge quickly." Dawn sighed she didn't like the idea of him going she had just started to like him a lot more and see who he really was. Paul closed his bag before turning to Dawn "Well... You may... What I'm trying to say is... Would you like to come with me?" Dawn looked at him did he just say travel, with him? She ran up and hugged him "I would love that so much, but what about Ash and Brock they might not like it, I'll do it but I need to explain my decision to them first." Paul nodded wrapping his arms around her. "That will be just fine."

* * *

Authors note: You probably don't read these but who cares I was thinking about making this chapter my last, if you think I should do one more chapter post ONE MORE CHAPTER!!! on my comments page please. Ok so Dawn has decided to travel with Paul aww. I'm sorry for the took ages to update I was busy. Hopefully I will start on a new story feel free to give me any ideas on what stories you would like to see, PM's are acceptable but please no stupid ideas or I will block you.


	10. Chapter 10

This dream keeps us together, this dream for you and I.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I put my dibs on Paul first fan girls so hands off.

Chapter 10:

* * *

It felt so good to be back on the road the snow had stopped and in its place was a beautiful wonderland. Dawn was so happy the fresh air lifted her mood making her feel like a brand new person. "Watch out I don't want you getting lost." Paul gave a small smile he felt Dawns happiness it was contagious as he was feeling not quite himself lately. Catching up with Dawn ahead the snowy path grew mountainous as they reached the bottom of the mountains. "Snowpoint is up there, we should get there by dinner time at least." Paul started up the hill Dawn took a look up then sighed it looked tough but she was prepared wanting t show Paul that she could do it. Grabbing his arm she linked her own into his Paul gave her a glance before sighing. "I need to get some training in anyway do you want a rest before we go up? It is quite a long way." Dawn gave a nod looking around "This should be a good place anyway it looks great for training." There was a rustling behind them Paul looked back but Dawn took no notice. "So who are you going to bring out first? I'd love to see Torterra the last time I saw it, it was really powerful." Paul smirked. "Fine whatever. Torterra stand by for battle." He let the massive Pokemon out of the poke ball "Ok Torterra start out with Stone Edge and aim it at that boulder I want to see it smashed to pieces." Paul pointed towards a rather large boulder that looked impossible for even Torterra to move. The Pokemon obeyed it's trainer aiming it's move at the boulder and sure enough it was smashed completely as if it was a mere stone. "You call that a move?" A voice came from behind the bushes as a male trainer appeared with a Rhyperior beside him. "My Pokemon could crush a boulder 10 times as big as that." Dawn gave a look at the trainer "Wow a Rhyperior, it's awesome" She ran up to the trainer from the place she was sitting and brought out her Pokedex "Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhydon. Rhyperior can concentrate strength in its body and expand, causing the stones in its hand to launch." Dawn looked amazed at the Pokemon Paul gave a glare then smirked "THAT Pokemon Heh doesn't look that powerful to me I bet you're just saying that anyway my Torterra is definitely more powerful." The trainer wasn't paying attention to Paul instead he was paying more attention to Dawn. "Yeah I evolved it myself we've been together since it was a Rhyhorn been friends ever since." Paul was agitated why was Dawn so interested in that guy he was not important with his weak Pokemon against Paul and Torterra. "My name's Harris I'm from Goldenrod." Dawn smiled "I'm Dawn, from twinleaf town." Harris nodded. "I've been there a few times it's a nice place." A glare appeared on Paul's face. "Well, Harris I challenge you to a battle my Torterra against you're Rhyperior." Paul was furious Harris was flirting with his girlfriend and making fun of his Pokemon anger was not the word to describe the emotion he was feeling. Harris chuckled "Child's play, sorry Dawn I don't mean to be rude but you're boyfriend over there wants me to have a battle,I never like to turn down a battle so if it's ok with you may we continue our conversation later?" Dawn giggled and nodded, Paul snarled he wouldn't get away with this.

* * *

"The battle will be three on three just to make it more interesting." Paul called from a distance away. "Fine with me Paulie I'm sure you'll have some interesting Pokemon for me to face." Paul glared "Do not call me Paulie!" Harris shrugged. "As you wish Paul." Dawn was refereeing the match. "Ok you guys ready when you're Pokemon is out on the field you are not allowed to switch it out until the other trainer's Pokemon have fainted. Ok go." She smiled both trainer's were ready Harris with a smile on his face while Paul was just not in the mood. "Honchkrow stand by for battle." The bird Pokemon was released from it's poke ball waiting for it's trainers instruction. "Mightyena it's time to shine." Harris let out his Pokemon not seeming to care about whether he won or lost the battle. "Ok Honchkrow Sky Attack now!" Faster than anything Dawn had seen Honchkrow was soon up high in the air and heading down towards Mightyena. "Dodge it now." Mightyena did as it's trainer said moving out of the way of Honchkrows Sky Attack. "Wow that was fast." Dawn was amazed by the skill Harris had shown against Paul she was impressed by him he was full of surprises. Paul glared this trainer was good, really good. "What kind of move was that?" Harris shouted over to Paul who gritted his teeth Dawn didn't suspect a thing at all she was too engrossed with the battle to really notice that the two trainers were competing over her. "Honchkrow Aerial Ace." another climb up into the air Honchkrow aimed it's attack again at Mightyena. "Mightyena use Shadow Ball." The Pokemon used Shadow Ball. "Dodge it now." Honchkrow dodged it's speed was impressive hitting Mightyena head on causing a lot of damage before climbing back up into the air then in front of Paul. "Come on then Harrison is that the best you can do." It was the first smirk Dawn had seen on Paul's face during their entire confrontation with Harris. Harris was the one glaring now realising that Paul was a lot stronger than he anticipated. "I better step up my game then eh Paulie you're more stronger than you're Pokemon show. Mightyena Shadow Ball again then bite." The Pokemon launched itself at Honchkrow showing off it's full size. "Dodge it." The Shadow Ball was dodged easily but the Pokemon was too powerful biting Honchkrow with it's powerful jaws. Pinning Honchkrow to the ground Harris cackled "Now Shadow Ball finish it off." Paul gasped "Escape from it now." Honchkrow was pinned down by Mightyena's weight before being attacked by a full on Shadow Ball. Jumping off Honchkrow it was back by Harris growling at Paul. "Come on Honchkrow get up." The Pokemon wearily lifted itself up before landing back to the ground. "Honchkrow return. Now Magmotar let's show this trainer where the power really is." It was clear in Paul's face he was getting worried. One Pokemon was down already and the Mightyena looked ready for another round. Paul's Magmotar appeared on the field looking totally out of place in this Snowy wilderness. "Ok use Fire Punch." Magmotar launched it's move towards Mightyena. "Dodge it." Harris looking pretty confident as Mightyena easily dodged the attack. "Flame thrower now." Paul knew this one would work, Magmotar let out a impressive flame-thrower completely covering Mightyena with a huge amount of fire. It was an instant K.O Magmotar was powerful Paul showed no emotion he looked normal as if this was where he was most confident. Harris looked at his fainted Pokemon shocked that one move instantly knocked it out. Dawn was impressed both of them were expert trainers having two Pokemon left it looked like neither of them would loose it was hard to pick a side when both of them were so good. "This is gonna be fun Feraligatr it's all you." Paul took a step back a water Pokemon against Magmotar this was not a good sign at all. The Pokemon appeared from it's Poke ball it looked to be an instant loss for Paul. "Magmotar use smokescreen then Rock Tomb." A Smokescreen covered the field Harris nor Feraligatr could see what was happening suddenly Feraligatr was hit by Magmotar's Rock Tomb. Harris glared "Use Hydro Cannon now." Feraligatr couldn't see Magmotar that well but scored a hit moving it back. It seemed to have no effect as Magmotar still looked all right. Both Pokemon looked all right but the both had been attacked by a strong move there should be some damage. "Magmotar Rock Tomb." "Feraligatr Hydro Cannon." Both trainers announced the moves at the same time the Pokemon both attacked at the same time Smoke covered the field it was hard to see who had one once the smoke had lifted both Pokemon were struggling to keep themselves up both of them soon fainted. Paul and Harris returned their Pokemon. "So this is the decider it's a definite win for me." Harris looked confident Paul smirked "In you're dreams I'm the one who'll win this one. Torterra it's up to you now." Another appearance of Paul's impressive Torterra was all Harris needed. "Ok Rhyperior show our new friend here who'll win this children's game." Both trainers were not willing to back down both of them expected to win no matter what it took. "Torterra Hyper Beam." Paul started off quickly Torterra let out Hyper Beam Rhyperior was too slow to dodge. "Hold it Rhyperior wait until it dies down." The Pokemon followed it's master's instruction holding onto Torterra's Hyper Beam obviously causing it some pain. The move soon died down now the problem was that Torterra needed to recharge. "Horn attack let's go." Rhyperior charged towards Torterra who was unable to move from the power it used by its Hyper Beam. The attack was powerful hitting Torterra with such force. Torterra growled ready to fight again. "Good now Giga Drain." Harris groaned this would be powerful and have a strong effect on Rhyperior. The move drained Rhyperior's energy making it appear to be tired. "Now use Focus Punch." Harris called Paul looked ready for it. "Torterra use crunch." Both Pokemon's attacks were powerful. It looked as though neither of them were giving up at all. " Leaf Storm Torterra finish it off." Paul was certain he would win. "Ryperior use Hidden Power." The move was stopped by Torterra's Leaf storm making Rhyperior loose focus. "Now Crunch." Torterra used the move successfully hitting Rhyperior. Both of the Pokemon seemed worn out but it was Rhyperior who fainted first. Harris looked completely shocked unprepared for the end result.

* * *

Dawn smiled raising both hands up. "And the winner of this match is Paul." Harris looked annoyed. "How did you win you're Pokemon were no match for mine" Paul returned Torterra to it's Poke ball "Give it a rest it just proves that you're weak, next time think about it before bragging off to strangers" Dawn sighed rolling her eyes "You battled great both of you stop being selfish. I was amazed by both of you're Pokemon it was an amazing battle." Paul sighed she would never learn he was weak and Paul's winning proved it. Harris glared at Paul "Well if we meet again you're going down Paul I swear." Paul's emotionless face told Harris without words that he was not bothered "Whatever, I'll win again." Harris walked away defeated when he was gone Dawn kissed Paul on the cheek. "I thought you were awesome" Another smile appeared on Paul's face as her hand slipped into his.

* * *

My Note: Great you people make me unhappy now I want to continue it grr, I suppose another chapter won't hurt. I have an awesome idea for this one so I hope you'll like it as much as I hope you will and as always R & R do not comment about the battle do you know how hard it is to write one of those things out sheesh I wouldn't be surprised if it made no sense, my hands hurt from typing now **Grumbles** I hope you're happy now


	11. Chapter 11

Well well another chapter hope you like it

Disclaimer: You know it, I hate it but that's how it rolls.

Chapter 11:

* * *

Dawn was thrilled she knew Paul was an amazing trainer but beating that Harris guy just made him even more impressive. "I really enjoyed you're battle Paul you and you're Pokemon were really good." Paul nodded "Glad you thought so." He still had that worried expression on his face. "What's the matter?" Dawn had noticed he wasn't acting himself. "Nothing, well... Dawn say if someone was a lot better than me at battling, and, well you liked them better would you..." Dawn put a finger to his lips "Was my boyfriend jealous?" Paul shrugged. "Well you were ignoring me." Dawn giggled. "It's called being polite. I couldn't keep my focus on you all the time no matter how much I wanted to." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Paul gave a smile feeling a little bit comforted. Later on the two trainers finally arrived at their destination of Snowpoint city. "Wow it's amazing." Dawn was amazed by the beautiful city it looked much better in real life than it did on T.V. Paul grinned his next gym badge would be a piece of cake he would easily win against Candice a mere dilemma in his way of becoming Sinnoh champion. "Come on let's find the Pokemon Centre, you're Pokemon will be really tired you've not been able to heal them since you're battle with Harris." Paul glared "My Pokemon should be fine I'm going to go battle the Gym Leader." As he headed off towards the gym Dawn blocked his way. "You're Pokemon need to be healed Paul stop letting you're stupid pride take over they won't last if you don't heal them." Dawn was worried Paul took his Pokemon to be seriously tough this could end up in something really bad if he didn't heal them first.

* * *

Dawn was so glad when Paul finally decided to take his Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre she was surprised when he actually did it thinking his stupid pride would take over. Handing over his Pokemon he looked over to Dawn who was busy admiring a guy and his Lucario. "Wow it looks really powerfu..." Paul dragged Dawn away by the arm in mid conversation. "PAUL!!" Paul took them up to their room before glaring at Dawn. "Are you just trying to make me jealous?" Dawn gave him a surprised look. "You thought? I was flirting with him." She punched him on the arm playfully. "What you weren't trying to make me jealous?" Paul was relieved Dawn hugged him "I would never dream of it." She wrapped her arms around him tightly he wrapped his around her. "I do really love you Dawn." Dawn nodded "I love you too." She felt safe with Paul safer than she had ever felt with anyone else. "It's getting late think we can leave the gym battle for tomorrow and have dinner?" Dawn was pretty hungry maybe Paul would let her have her own way for once. "Sure why not." He didn't feel in the mood for gym battling right now anyway, they both headed down the stairs for dinner their hands the only thing connecting them together.

* * *

After the meal Paul had bought for her which was very surprising she had offered him the money countless times but he simply refused it. Dawn got into her bed they had spent a good while talking to each other time passed them by when they did notice it, it was really late. "Paul, do you like travelling with me?" Dawn already knew the answer but she just wanted to make sure. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Paul got into the bed across from her switching off his bedside light. "I just wanted to make sure." She smiled before switching off her light and soon falling asleep.

* * *

"Dawn wake up." Paul's voice echoed through her subconscious mind. He started to shake her. "Huh what?" She opened her eyes slowly looking at his worried face. She wasn't sleeping on her bed now but a hard, cold metal floor. "Shh, We've been kidnapped for some reason, I think everyone from the Centre is in this cell." Dawn looked around noticing the other people. "WAIT WHAT!!! WHO DID THIS WHERE ARE THEY WHY DID THEY DO THIS I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!" Paul winced putting his hands on Dawns shoulders. "I don't know but calm down, please now's not the time to panic." Dawn took a deep breathe and nodded. "Ok I'm fine." She hugged him nervously before checking for her Pokeballs. "THEY'RE GONE!!! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT POKEMON!!" Paul rolled his eyes. "They took mine away also it appears everyone's Pokemon have been stolen. Dawn glared "I bet it was Team Rocket who did this they're always up to no good." Paul raised an eyebrow. "You mean the two goons that are tied up over there?" He pointed to the duo of villains who were fast asleep. "I don't think they would tie themselves up on purpose, they're not that stupid." He turned back to Dawn who looked over to them in disbelief. "But where's Meowth?" Paul shrugged "Well seeing as it's a Pokemon it was probably taken as well." Suddenly the doors in front of the cell opened and two guards in Team Galactic Uniform walked over to Paul. "You've to come with us Commander Saturn's orders." Dawn looked to Paul worryingly but Paul showed no emotion whatsoever hiding it from the men. They slammed the door behind them Dawn sat down in a corner she was scared and helpless they had her Pokemon and her Boyfriend she had no idea what would happen next it all went by so fast.

* * *

Before long Team Rocket had finally woke up. "Hey what are we doing here?" James tried to struggle from the ropes. "My beautiful wrists will be all red now." Jessie always took things too dramatically she wasn't making the situation any better by trying to escape. "Hey where's Meowth." James was the first one to notice Meowth was missing and looked seemingly worried. "He's probably escaped and left us here to die." Jessie on the other hand was more worried about herself than her friend as usual. "Hey lookie there is the Twerpette without her twerp friends." James looked over to Dawn who was not paying attention to the two villains more worried about Paul than anyone else. The door opened again two men came through and pointed at Dawn. "Commander Saturn wants to see you now." Dawn looked bewildered. "M..Me, why?" Not answering her question the two men picked her up before holing her arms making sure she could not escape. The Galactic 'Base' seemed to be really big the corridors were never ending twisting and turning they all looked the same it was impossible to know where they were going but the two men seemed to know exactly where they were going. They soon stopped at a door one of the grunts entered a pin before entering into a dark room Dawn could hardly see a thing before the lights were switched on and there in the chair sat Commander Saturn. "Ah so I finally get to meet you well I have some important matters to discuss with you Dawn and they're very important to our mission." Dawn glared at him "I won't tell you anything until I know where my Pokemon and Paul are!" She was angry with Saturn he had pushed her and she was not going to show she was weak. Saturn gave a small laugh "You're Pokemon and Boyfriend are ok see." He brought up two different screens one had Paul in a cell the other had her Pokemon she did not like the look of this at all. "I also have another surprise for you." He brought up another screen and another cell but inside where Ash and Brock. "No, what do you want with them? Let them go." Saturn turned off the screens before grinning. "Only if you do something for me Dawn. She did not like the sound of this by the tone of Saturn's voice she knew it was going to be bad. "Ok what do you want?" Saturn turned serious. "Well we need an artefact from somewhere important this is a vital part of our mission and unfortunately me and my comrades cannot make an appearance for our well known status." Dawn winced she was going to have to steal something for him off who? Saturn continued. "Well this artefact is hidden in the possession of someone you know well. Name of Professor Elm." Dawn shook her head. "I'm not going to do that not at all you expect me to steal from Professor Elm?" Dawn was not going to do something that horrible. "Very well then. Go on boys." The screen with her Pokemon came up they appeared to be in a lot of pain. "No stop, please stop it now." She was close to tears. "Stop." As soon as Saturn spoke the Pokemon appeared to be back to normal. "Fine I'll do it." The smile appeared again. "Excellent I thought you would agree to my terms, easy wasn't it?" Dawn glared at him tears rolled down her face. "What are you going to do to them?" She looked to the screens with her Pokemon and her friends. "Well if you don't obey to what I say then one of them will get hurt, badly. Now if you'll kindly follow me." Saturn got up from his chair and walked out the room. She followed him through the never ending corridors until they came to what appeared to be a plane. "You don't think I'm going to let you go alone do you?" Dawn shook her head she didn't want to say anything in case it resulted in them hurting her friends. Both grunts and Saturn were on the plane with her they were heading to Professor Elm's lab Dawn was not looking forward to this.

* * *

Professor Elm was still in his lab working late as usual. Dawn could see his light still on in his lab. As the plane landed Saturn made sure everyone was ready pulling Dawn on the arm he knocked on the door. He hid where the Professor could not see him and watched. Professor Elm answered the door surprised to see Dawn. "Aren't you supposed to be on you're journey what are you doing here and so late?" Dawn gave a smile "Umm yeah about that I was wondering if I could see something of importance..." Saturn waited impatiently "This is taking too long I'm going in." One of the grunts looked up at him shocked. "But sir..." It was too late Saturn was already heading towards the door Dawn gulped looking over to him nervously. Professor Elm glared at him "Team Galactic what are you doing here?" Saturn smirked grabbing Dawn who shrieked. "Tell me where the Key is and I'll let go of Dawn." Professor Elm glared at Saturn. "But The Spear Key is powerful you don't know what power it holds." Saturn tightened his grip on Dawn making her shriek. "It's important to us now hand it over or the girl get's it." After hearing that Professor Elm retrieved the key for Saturn. "This was a lot easier than I anticipated." Dawn sighed as she was dragged back to the plane Saturn was looking at the Spear Key with hungry eyes. They got back to the building. "Now may you let my friends go." Saturn nodded "Very Well but I would like to keep you, you may come in handy in the future." Dawn looked shocked she would do anything to get her friends free though "Fine but I don't want to do anything like that again." The grunts took her to another cell where she was locked up alone. Paul was soon set free along with Ash and Brock and Dawn's Pokemon. "Where's Dawn?" Paul looked at the Grunts they didn't answer him. "I said where is Dawn." He was getting angry if these goons did not tell him where Dawn was he was gong to get violent. "Don't worry Paul Dawn is just fine." Saturn was behind him the calm smile was on his face. "Where is she?" Saturn chuckled "You'll have to find her if you do be warned the cell is a little shocking." Paul glared at him before running off to find her. "Dawn answer me! Where are you?" Paul ran through the corridors checking every door. "Paul?" A quiet voice came from one of the rooms he heard it. "Dawn he tried to open the door but instead he was shocked, it needed a key code. Gasping for breath he tried again but was shocked even more. "Paul don't you'll hurt yourself." Dawn ran to the door she heard Paul trying to open the door but it didn't work. He remembered he had Dawn's Pokemon with him, he found them in the corridor . "Dawn I have you're Pokemon, which one are you wanting released. Dawn cheered up a bit "Release Buneary." The Pokemon looked confused at the fact it was Paul releasing her and not Dawn. "Ok Buneary use Ice Beam on the lock." It was Dawn's voice coming from the room Buneary was less confused and did as her trainer asked. The lock was covered in the Ice Beam "Now use Bounce." Buneary used Bounce smashing the lock on the door easily. The door opened easily and Dawn ran out and hugged Paul. "Thank you so much." Paul did not say anything he wrapped his arms around her waist. Just ten Saturn appeared behind him. "You're not going to get away that easily."

* * *

"Dawn, wake up." Paul was shaking her awake. "Huh Paul?" Paul nodded "Yeah who else. You've slept in I do want to have a Gym Battle with Candice you know." Dawn looked at the clock then back at Paul. "I must have dreamed the whole thing then." She got up and hugged Paul. "Don't ever leave me, please." Paul was a bit surprised at this outburst but happily hugged her back. "Sure I promise, gonna tell me what the dream was about?" Dawn shook her had and smiled "Maybe later."

* * *

My Note: Done, woo that was a long, I wrote some of this at Midnight I was blooming tired then so don't blame me. Well I had this idea first it was Paul fighting against Gary, Rival v Rival sort of thing I scrapped that idea. Then it was either Paul getting killed in a dream Dawn had or just injured. That idea was hard to write about so I decided to keep it there are some things I'm unhappy about but tough. 2,499 words Yeah big.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of these characters.

If I've not updated in a while and you want more of my loverly stories feel free to PM me or something saying get a move on. Add a grr at the end or something like that.

It was obvious Paul wanted to win this gym battle. He was always training making his team stronger even though they were strong enough. Dawn was always there cheering him on getting ready to help if he took his training to seriously. "Electabuzz, use Brick break on that tree." Fist glowing, Electabuzz was quick. It ran up to the tree and snapped it in two like a twig. "Ok now aim for that rock and use Thunder." A wicked thunderbolt appeared hitting the rock head on. "Now Thunderpunch on the same rock." The Pokemon's fist let out sparks before travelling at a tremendous speed smashing the rock so nothing was left.

A lone clapping was heard behind them Dawn turned her head noticing the grinning trainer behind her. "Gary? What are you doing here?" Dawn ran up to him excitedly the trainers Umbreon was standing ready to obey its trainer. "Well I heard Team Galactic was in the area so I decided to check if everything was ok up here." Dawn stepped back "Team Galactic?" Her voice was almost a whisper as she remembered her dream the night before. What if anything happened to Paul while Team Galactic was here? "Hey." Paul's voice snapped her out of her dream. "Oh Paul, sorry this is Gary Oak, you know Professor Oak? Well Gary's his grandson." Gary glanced at Paul before shrugging him off the glare on Paul's face never changed. "Yeah so, why is he here?" Dawn rolled her eyes before turning back at Gary. "Don't mind him, he's a bit touchy." Gary looked around the area. "So where's Ash and Brock?" Dawn shrugged. "I left them both to travel with Paul; Ash's next gym battle is up here so he'll be here soon." Gary looked to Paul "You must be really special since Dawn has started travelling with you." Gary gave a smirk noticing he was getting on Paul's nerves. "Yeah, so?" Paul looked to Dawn who smiled back at him. "Well I think you shouldn't be such a jerk to her." Umbreon looked at the Electabuzz then to its trainer. "Well I notice I got her before you did." Paul tried to keep his calm not wanting Gary to take advantage over him. "Yeah, well Dawn must have been stuck with you or else she would have picked me." Dawn glared at him "Gary stop it." Paul snapped "Well let's see how tough you are with a battle." Paul was really pissed of now. "Huh you're on." Gary folded his arms. Dawn didn't care she knew Paul would let out his rage with fighting. "Ok I'll be ref but you boys better play nice." She ran off to the middle of the field the two trainers took their positions. "This should be fun, Umbreon let's show them what we can do." Umbreon jumped out in front of it's trainer. "Fine I'll use Electabuzz." Paul was going for a bigger Pokѐmon knowing it would give him an advantage. Dawn smiled she was prepared for a tough match between them of course she would be rooting for Paul but she would be ok if Gary won as well. "Let the battle between Gary and Paul this will be a one on one battle with no substitutes." Dawn smiled at the both of them and indicated for them to start.

"Ok let's go Electabuzz use Thunderpunch." The fist of the electric Pokѐmon started to glow before sparks surrounded it. "Umbreon use double team." Gary acted quickly so did Umbreon quickly splitting into multiple copies of itself making Electabuzz stop with confusion. "Hit them all." Paul clenched his fist he knew Gary was good he had heard about him in the Kanto region. "Now Umbreon use Shadow Ball" Gary was confident he would win Paul was to angry to realise that he would lose. The Shadow Ball plunged into the rival Pokѐmon knocking it over. "Get up Electabuzz." Paul glared at Gary who had not broken a sweat. "Ok Umbreon now use Quick Attack." Umbreon started gaining speed showing how quick it was. "Electabuzz use Protect." A light blue shield appeared in front of Electabuzz Umbreon was thrown back as soon as they collided but Electabuzz showed no signs of damage. "Paul managed a grin he was getting into the swing of things now." Gary smirked watching as his Umbreon got up with ease. "You're good Paul I never thought you would be this good. Umbreon use Hidden Power" Gary was felling slightly less confident now what if the stuff he heard was true he may even beat him. Not wanting to look worried he kept the grin plastered on his face. "Electabuzz use thunder aim directly for Umbreon." Paul stayed calm he would definitely not win if he was as hot headed as he had been. Charging up power Electabuzz unleashed a magnificent Thunderbolt which collided with Umbreons' Hidden Power causing a huge explosion* knocking both Pokѐmon back. Dawn was amazed by the strength shown by both trainers and their Pokѐmon she could not predict the end of this match whoever would win she was unsure. "Ok Umbreon let's finish off this battle with Quick Attack." Gary was getting quite annoyed now he thought he could beat Paul easily. "Ok Electabuzz counter it with Thunderpunch." Paul smirked he could tell Gary was worried he was getting slower at calling out moves like he was losing control. Again both Pokѐmon collided with each other causing a huge explosion** knocking them back again. The strain could be seen on both sides having trouble to keep themselves up due to the amount of damage they had taken. Both of the Pokѐmon knew that they wouldn't last long but none of them were prepared to give up. "Umbreon Quick Attack." Gary could see his Pokѐmon was getting weaker by each attack maybe he would lose the thought made him smirk he would never lose. "Electabuzz use Thunderpunch again." Umbreon was too quick hitting Electabuzz in the back but managing to overcome the pain Electabuzz got Umbreon by turning around quickly. Both Pokѐmon couldn't last any longer and the match became a tie. "Both Umbreon and Electabuzz are unable to battle we have a tie." Dawn was shocked by the outcome she though that at least one of them would win. A smile dominated Gary's face, Paul on the other hand was not happy. "You did great Umbreon." He picked up the Pokѐmon before looking to Paul "You're a good trainer Paul I hope we can battle again sometime." He turned to head off Dawn ran up to Paul before turning to Gary. "You were great Gary." Paul just gave a nod the red beam came out his Pokѐball as Electabuzz disappeared and with that Gary was gone.

My Note: Done again ^^ Don't worry the battle with Candice is next. You know all the annoying run on episodes that have nothing to do with the plot but we have to watch them. This is something like that. As I said if you want me to update quicker feel free to PM me or something like that.

*Overdramatic super special awesome explosion that could only happen in Pokѐmon

** Same as above but even bigger


End file.
